1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process and a device for manufacturing liquid crystal cells. In such processes and with such devices, single cell plates, several cell plates, or cells which are already filled with liquid crystal are processed successively in the first case and simultaneously in the second case.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Centrifuging processes with cell plates are well-known manufacturing processes. Here, a material in liquid form is applied to a single cell plate or a multitude of cell plates which have still not been separated from one another. The plate is centrifuged so that only a thin liquid film remains and a solid layer results by evaporation of a solvent. This layer may be an orientation layer, an insulation layer or a photo-resist layer.